


Dark Desires and Wants

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, I could've had it much much worse, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Not Beta Read, Read at Own Risk, Slight Furry Towards the End, Suicide, Underage Sex, Vore, very descriptive, very very very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: The night of a red moon and a mist fell. It was largely ignored by citizens of Konoha, who were used to it in the cold nights, but this was no normal mist. Many saw the white, but ten individuals saw it as black. And those individuals who saw it as black, they would be changed forever and it would have far reaching consequences for all.*   -    *    -    *    -    *Very dark, very descriptive, Not Safe For Everyone...
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Dark Desires and Wants

The night of a red moon and a mist fell. It was largely ignored by citizens of Konoha, who were used to it in the cold nights, but this was no normal mist. Many saw the white, but ten individuals saw it as black. And those individuals who saw it as black, they would be changed forever and it would have far reaching consequences for all.

They were the 14-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, 14-year-old Sasuke Uchiha and his 19-year-old brother Itachi, 14-year-old Sakura Haruno, 14-year-old Hinata Hyuga, 14-year-old Shikamaru Nara, 14-year-old Choji Akimichi, 14-year-old Ino Yamanaka, 14-year-old Kiba Inuzuka and 14-year-old Shino Aburame.

Naruto was an orphan, his parents died when he was a child and was past from foster home to foster home until his godfather Jiraiya finally showed up and took him into his care, only to leave him on his own again. This caused a resentment for everyone around him except for his friends. But he kept it hidden, pretending to be a smiling and loud idiot so no one would see it, with only his friends aware it was a mask.

Sasuke and Itachi were orphans as well, their parents murdered when they were eight and thirteen respectfully. But they still lived together, with the older brother being emancipated quickly and took custody of his brother and for five years they had each other and the younger's friends. Both resented anyone who tried to cozy up to them since the Uchihas were one of the richest families in town and they wanted their money.

Sakura was neglected. Her parents were always busy and didn't have any time for her. She hated them but played the loving daughter to them more than others. Her friends knew the truth and her temper, often inflicted on Naruto and Kiba for no reason sometimes, was quite ferocious. She did love her parents but was not close enough to care if they left her behind anymore.

Hinata was neglected as well. Her mother had died and because of her kind heart was ignored by her father in favour of her little sister Hanabi. This resulted in her just being quiet and out of sight, never speaking up if someone did something wrong. The Hyugas were as rich as the Uchihas and just as emotional constipated (Kiba's words) and a loving girl like Hinata was not up to standard. She was sneered and she took it, though would vent to her friends when it was too much for her.

Shikamaru was always bored. He was a genius but lacked the desire to use it, thinking that even picking up a pen to do his work was a drag, though he did it anyway. His IQ was beyond that of even Sasuke and he could go places. But Shikamaru would rather watch the clouds and never move again. His parents were either exasperated or just as laconic about it, because motivation for their son came and went depending on how bored he was. Though he was friends with some of his classmates, he was closest to Choji.

Choji was always hungry. He wanted food all the time and while he was rather overweight (a trait common among the Akimichis), rarely did his gorging let him put on more weight. He tried everything and could handle everything but his stomach was like a black hole. He wanted to try everything and his mind could not comprehend an ultimate hunger beyond what he wanted.

Ino was vain. Her parents spoiled her and she was vindicative and self-interested. Except in the case to his friends and even to Sakura, who calls her pig while Ino calls her forehead. She liked to boss everyone around and her friends allowed it because their sense of humour to indulge her was quickly as sadistic and masochistic than they realise, even at such a young age. But having everything didn't make you happy, and Ino was a prime example of it.

Kiba was wild. His family raised dogs and for some reason the youngest son of Tsume Inuzuka wanted to be just like them, often getting beaten by his mother for voicing his desire to shed his humanity and become a dog himself. Unlike the others, he couldn't contain his desire to run away and stop being a human, even at such a young age. His friends couldn't comprehend it but didn't stop him for wanting it. If anything, Kiba was grateful for that.

Shino was creepy. His family where entomologists and studied bugs for a living. Shino himself had many different ones in a jar that he always carried with him. Despite his oddness, which creeped them out sometimes, he was welcomed amongst his friends who allowed him to indulge in his love of bugs, including what they can do to human bodies and wondering what it was like.

When the mist fell, these teenagers were already troubled. When it left, it would make them worse.

For the next two years, it was like nothing happened. Life went on. Puberty hit and the boys and girls had wet dreams. 

Though in a way they were darker.

Naruto and Hinata dreamed of each other.

Sakura and Ino felt warm in their dreams.

Itachi and Sasuke, brothers, merely were deepening their feelings beyond that of family.

Shikamaru's were of dark desires, the desire to kill someone and he got hard for it.

Choji, eating a succulent meal of the finest meat, that of a human body and it didn't bother him.

Kiba, running wild and naked through the woods beyond the town, unaffected by his state and embracing his animal instincts.

And as for Shino, surrounded by bugs as they ate his flesh and organs, the desire for pain and pleasure pushing through a cloud.

When they were 16 (and Itachi 21), something in their heads snapped.

Hinata, hot and bothered by her dreams, snuck out and ended up at Naruto's front door. The blond teen invited her in and without saying a word claimed her lips. They proceeded to his bedroom and undressed, Naruto out of his sleeping shirt and pants as well as his boxers, Hinata out of her usual jacket and nightgown. Both gazed upon each other, with the blond licking his lips before both were kissing again. That night, they fucked. In all sorts of ways. When Hinata left at 4am in the morning to get home, she asked Naruto how he knew those positions. The blond smirked and blamed Jiraiya before inviting her over on the weekend for "study", though likely to try more ways than one. The shy girl blushed and agreed, kissing him and tasting the remnants of their shared cum in each other's mouth.

That same night, Ino and Sakura were staying at the latter's house, her parents away on a trip and leaving their 15-year-old daughter alone. They were watching a sappy romance movie, lying beside each other. Ino initiated it first, she felt hot and removed her top, leaving her breasts bare, followed by her pants. Sakura took one look and removed her night dress. Then they were all over each other. They ate each other out, cumming several times before making out and sticking their fingers into each other's vaginas, orgasming over each other legs as they crushed their breasts together. The next morning, they did it again in the shower and then on the kitchen table. By the time Ino had left, she had a girlfriend and wasn't a virgin anymore.

Elsewhere, Sasuke was having dreaming of Itachi blowing him and sticking his long fingers into his hole when something woke him up. He looked up to see his brother looking at him, naked and hard. Sasuke smirked and stood, dropping his sweatpants to show off his equally hard cock. Itachi's eyebrow rose and he asked if Sasuke was sure. The younger simply walked up and claimed the taller man's lips. Itachi's fingers found their way to his brother's cock and began stroking it, leading to soft moans from him. They soon broke and Itachi pushed his brother onto the bed and stuffed his fingers into Sasuke's mouth, getting them wet. Sasuke guided his cock into Itachi's mouth, who took in one gulp. Soon fingers protruded the younger's hole and eventually it was stretched enough for the older to stand and pull his brother's legs up, pushing in quickly. Pain and pleasure racked Sasuke but he loved it. Soon, Itachi was fucking him hard and at one point slapped his brother's arse, which lead him to cum, which tightened around the other's cock and cum burning his insides. After pulling out, Itachi fell on his brother and kissed him. When he asked again, Sasuke simply got on top of him and handled the cock back into his arse. This went on all night.

The others knew somehow. A few nights later, the friends met at the Uchihas and spent the entire time together. Naruto and Hinata sat together, with the latter making no attempt to hide she had her hands in the blond's pants giving her boyfriend a handjob. Sakura was sitting on Ino's lap, with the other's right hand under her skirt and the former's moans breaking through their conversation. Itachi, meanwhile, simply had Sasuke on his lap and the pair exchanged effectionate kisses on each other's cheeks. The others were amused and unbothered by it. In fact, they were glad each were acting on their desires but there's were much darker.

Itachi asked each of them to tell them their desires.

Shikamaru said he wanted to kill his parents, his mother quick and painless, his father slow and sadistically. Then he wanted to hang himself as he jerked off.

Choji wanted to eat the most forbidden meat, human flesh. And then he wanted to be torn apart like prey. He was so hard he wipped out his hard cock and jerked off as he rubbed his belly.

Kiba wanted to embrace his animal side forever. Let go of humanity and become a wolf. And for some reason he knew it would happen. He would disappear and become what he wanted.

Shino wanted to be eaten by his bugs. In fact, he wanted to do it while being watched by all his friends. The pain and pleasure would bring him to the edge of insanity and allow him to jump off. The evil smile on his face didn't unnerve his friends, in fact, they all shared equal looks.

They all made a pact: one by one, they would embrace their hidden selves and then they would allow the other to go the way they wanted.

After they agreed, they suddenly felt all hot and horny by the prospect and stripped off their clothing. Itachi claimed Sasuke, who in turn took Naruto, who in turn fucked Hinata. Sakura was on her knees as Kiba claimed her from behind and Shino from the front, the two boys lips locking as they fucked the pink-haired girl. Ino was claimed in both her holes by Shikamaru and Choji. Eventually they switched. That entire night, not one hole (except Itachi, who only topped) was left unclaimed. They then fell asleep where they laid and woke up the next morning to do it all again.

Shino went first a month later. He'd gone away for a while to find as many flesh eating bugs as he could find and bring them home. Itachi and Sasuke arranged the glass case that would allow the teen's friends to watch. All of them dressed in their finest clothes for the next. Then, on a Saturday night, Shino stripped out of his signature jacket and removed his glasses before stepping into the case. Each of them grabbed a jar and opened the lids, tipping them over their friend, who immediately got to work. The pain was excruciating and the screams were loud, but so were the moans. Luckily, the Uchihas had managed to soundproof their basement to prevent any sound from getting out. As Shino was eaten alive, his friends watched and couldn't help but be turned on as the bugs stripped the teen of his flesh, then muscles and finally his organs. It took them five hours and no one moved. When the bugs stopped in their feast, there was nothing left but bloody bones. The friends then stripped and fucked one another hard, turned on so much by the ultimate form of pleasure. After completion, the nine grabbed the insect poisons and slipped them into the case, killing the bugs. They then took Shino's bones and used hammers to smash them to bloody dust and then spreading it outside the garden.

Sakura decided the night Shino died to go next. And she chose how she would go. She wanted to be carved up and her body given to Choji for his ultimate feast. So it was, once again in the basement, Sakura lay naked on a table. Ino kissed her one last time as Itachi and Sasuke approached with the knives and equipment. From their seats, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji watched. With a final glance at them, she asked for the knife. Ino plunged it into her heart and watched the life of her girlfriend drain from her eyes. She then turned to the Uchiha brothers and nodded. And so for the next two hours, Itachi and Sasuke sliced through the flesh and placed it into bags. Naruto and Shikamaru took over to rest and finished it. There was nothing left of Sakura except bloody bones. Choji was given all the bags of human meat and asked if they would like to join him for dinner. The smiles on his friends' faces gave them their answer. After their dinner, which was quite nice surprisingly, her bones were smashed up and joined Shino's in the garden.

Kiba decided the weekend after he would leave them, it was his time. Fittingly it was the next full moon when he stood at the edge of town, still dressed but anxious to strip and run. His friends each gave their farewells and watched as the dog boy stripped and then with a final farewell dashed into the woods and into the wild. As he did, he felt himself lowering to all fours and brown fur claimed his body, hands and feet became paws and his face contorted into a muzzle. His first howl was one of relief and gratitude to whoever allowed this to happen. Kiba was never seen again.

Choji was next. He spent the next week eating every piece of food in town before once again indulging himself on a human body the Uchihas had procured from somewhere. It turned out to be one of the school teachers, Mizuki, but he was so hated he wouldn't be missed. Then the shrinking group of friends headed out in their cars to a nice clearing far from Konoha. Choji sat spread in the middle, naked as the day he was born. Ropes were tied around his arms, legs and neck, then attached to Itachi, Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru's cars. With one last farewell, his friends went to their cars (Naruto's had been a gift for his sixteenth from Jiraiya while Hinata's dad had been generous enough to get her one) and they started it up. With a glance at the rear-view mirrors, they gunned their engines and then released the brakes. Choji's body split to pieces and blood and guts splattered everywhere. It was macabre and disgusting, but considering how snapped the minds of his friends were they didn't care. They simply burnt the remains alive while drinking soft drink and eating some of the meat that looked the tastiest. They then took the ashes back to Konoha and splattered them around the garden.

Shikamaru's turn was considered the most methodical. He waited for a night when his parents were home and called his friends on webcam. He farewelled each of them and told them he at least won't be bored anymore before switching it off and finishing one last thing. Stepping out of his room, the lazy genius saw his mum on the edge of the stairs, distracted by something. She was about to turn around to shout at her son when he swung up his left hand to slice her throat, cutting her vocal cords, then pushed her down the stairs. The sound of cracking bones followed the crash to the bottom floor but his mother didn't move. Shikamaru made his way downstairs, stepping over the body before heading to his father's study. The older man didn't even look up as his son entered, not even when the younger stepped behind him. Grabbing his father's spikey hair, he sliced the man's throat and then proceeded to stab his father multiple times in the chest, gurgling and blood dripping from the man's mouth as he did so. He then turned his father's seat around, got onto the man's lap and continued to stab the man, stopping to give a large cut sharp enough to get through the ribs. Shikamaru then pulled the flesh apart and proceeded to tear out a couple of ribs before grabbing his father's faintly beating heart. Taking a firm grip, the teen ripped it out of the man's chest and dropped it on the ground. His father's body slumped to the floor next to it, his eyes already lifeless. Shikamaru simply walked out of the room and proceeded back to his bedroom. Stripping naked, he then jerked himself off with the wet blood on his hands before getting on top of his seat where the rope was and tightened the noose. As he continued to jerk off, edging closer to completion, Shikamaru moved one of his feet to the edge, earning a slight swing before finally kicking it over. The noose dropped just as the teen cummed, though his neck broke at the same time and his heart stopped even as the semen poured out of his cock and dripped to the floor below.

The murder-suicide of the Nara family, and its brutality was made even more worse when it was revealed that Shikamaru had recorded all of it, having cameras installed in each location. The footage was recorded to his computer and was there for all to see when the police arrived to investigate why Shikaku Nara didn't arrive for work. The authorities had their hands full at the moment investigating what had happened to Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi. Now they had this to deal with.

And all the while, the Uchihas, Naruto, Hinata and Ino pretended that they didn't know what was going on and what was happening to their friends. If only the adults knew what depravity had occurred at their hands and that it wasn't over just yet.

Ino decided to go out the way she was raised. Treated like a princess and bathing like one, too bad it was going to be done with flesh-eating acid and bleach. She'd used her parents' credit card, though made sure they were both not aware of it by pretending it was stolen (by an acquaintance of Itachi's of course) and the purchases never found their way back to her. So it was, Ino sat in an empty bath, naked and her hair done in a bun, ready for the final word. The Uchiha brothers, Naruto and Hinata gazed upon her flesh before taking each the specially designed hoses and pouring it in. The moment the liquid touched her flesh, Ino screamed, but then she moaned even as it burned her flesh away. Soon the bath was filled past her breasts, which was red with the blood even as the acid did its work eating away at everything, including the bone. As she began to faint from the blood loss, Ino looked at her friends and smiled. She said her final farewells and telling Sakura she would see her soon before her head fell beneath the liquid. The remaining two pairs watched solemnly before proceeding to empty the liquid into the containers again.

They then left the basement. It wasn't needed anymore. Except for one last thing.

Itachi and Sasuke chose to go together. After deciding to spend the day together as brothers and at night as lovers, it was to be dawn that it would happen. And there would be nothing left but ash. Sasuke that night was claimed by his brother over and over again. Naruto and Hinata watched from the former's bedroom as it was played live, all the while feeling each other over but not stopping as they watched the show. At one point, Sasuke was on his back, another on his hands and needs, another point upside down. Itachi even fisted him and the younger cummed over his face. The final act, Itachi took a knife and went to his brother, placing just above his hard cock. With a last glance at the camera, he took his brother's lips as the older sliced through his penis, leaving it a bloody mess on the ground. Itachi then picked up the still hard flesh and balls and stuffed it into his brother's arse but sticking his equally hard cock into the hole left from the lost genitals. As the life in Sasuke's eyes faded from the blood loss, Itachi cummed into his brother one last time, claiming his lips as the younger died, letting the body fall to the ground in their lounge. Looking at the camera, he saw an image of himself, blood on his cock and balls, a smearing on his nipples and his hands. He brought his left hand up and licked his brother's blood. Itachi then found a device and took it in his hand. With a final look at Naruto and Hinata, he pressed the button.

The explosion was felt, not just heard. It shattered the windows in the nearby neighbourhood, though since the Uchihas lived just on the edge of town with the nearest houses quite a walk away, no other property was seriously damaged. But the inferno practically wiped out the house that was there, including the basement. Where the explosive materials had come from, nobody knew. By the time fire authorities got there to put out the flames, there was nothing left of the two story home and not even the basement. It was practically a crater.

Naruto and Hinata, who played the grieving friends down to a t in public, had to hand it to Itachi's acquaintance Deidara. He knew what it took to leave absolutely nothing behind. The flames had hidden what had happened in that house. And what had happened to six teenagers and one young adult. The police were unable to determine if it was intentional or an accident. No one knew why all this was happening.

This mystery was soon compounded when Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga were reported missing a few weeks later. They left everything behind. Their phones, their computers, even clothes including for their trademark jackets. Search parties searched the nearby woods and found no sign of them, only a very disagreeable wolf with red furry triangles on his cheeks. There was no way someone could disappear without a trace.

Except they did.

It was how they did that was beyond mortal comprehension.

The Demon Lord Kurama had been on the hunt for centuries for the right underlings. He had found them in Konoha, ten souls ripe for the plucking. Each had their own darkness and own desires. He simply used his influence to allow them to embrace it.

Lust.

Desire.

Incest.

Love.

Murder.

Cannibalism.

Self Euthanising.

Sex.

Change.

So a few nights after Itachi and Sasuke's bodies were incinerated by the explosion, he came for the final two. They were in Naruto's bedroom, having sated their passions for the night and lying naked on the bed. Kurama appeared in a shimmer, with his long flowing red hair and nine furry tails fanned out behind him, clawed hands, black marks over his flesh and ringlets on his nipples and large cock, fur on his chest and fox-like ears sticking out on top. There was no shock on the young teenagers' faces as they got out of bed and stood before the demon lord. Raising his hands, they stood and looked at each other.

"One final time, my lord?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto," Kurama replied, raising his hands and presenting two glowing red pills to them. "Take them."

Both did and took the pills, placing them into their mouths before kissing as they swallowed. The pills were noted entering their stomachs and glowed, growing to claim their bodies. Naruto's blue eyes and Hinata's pale violet changed to red and soon they were engulfed in the light, their mouths opening in silent screams before both bodies dropped to the floor and burnt away. Without another glance, Kurama shimmered away.

In a faraway place, Naruto and Hinata awoke on a reddish stone floor. Standing, they turned to find their friends (except Kiba) looking at them, smiles on their faces. Both jumped and hugged their friends in turn as Kurama made his presence known. Each in turn bowed at him before raising their heads.

"I see you have made the last two welcomed, my pets," the demon smiled. "But don't hesitate to show your desires," he said to them. "I am in no hurry."

A throne appeared before them and Kurama sat down upon it. Around them, seats and couches came into existence. Naruto took Hinata's hand and glided her to another one, bringing her into his lap as their lips locked. Sasuke pushed his brother onto another seat and claimed Itachi's hardening erection. Sakura and Ino fell onto a couch together, lips locked as their hands roamed. Shino sat on another, his cock hardening as he took it in his hand and watched. Shikamaru, meanwhile, had turned to Choji and pushed the rounder man to the couch, sucking on his nipples the entire while.

Kurama watched as his cock hardened, taking it into his hand. Soon moans and groans were met as flesh slapped against flesh. Shouts as Choji took a chunk out of Shikamaru's arm and swallowed, though no blood followed. Soon, everyone was cumming and sitting sated.

The demon lord smiled as his cum cooled on his stomach, watching the others in a daze and pushing his mind to finding the wild Kiba, who would join them when his wolf body died in a few years, and soon found the wolf knotting a female wolf. Sending the image to the others, the friends smiled and returned to their activities for another round.

No care was given anymore.

Konoha can go get fucked for all they cared. They at least had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am at the end of the month and I have written so much. I wasn't planning on writing so much Naruto but hey, it's what I wanted to write and I did. So I am saving this dark and truly terrifying one for last. To be honest, I think I scared myself too much.
> 
> I could've done way more but I didn't want to push it. It would've involved a baby fetus and dark stuff revolving around that but I didn't feel it would be appropriate. I think I have pushed the limits for now and won't go this deep again. Even my dark Itachi stories would never touch these subjects again (maybe).
> 
> Anyway, reviews and kudos :) I want to hear your thoughts. I am truly terrified by what I've written, are you? ;)


End file.
